The Pendant
by Zammielover7
Summary: Zach can bend fire, Cammie can controll water. How do these two become the greatest love story the world has ever known? Espeacialy when Zach and his year at Blackthorn are sent to destroy one of Cammie's prized possetions? Sucky summary but please read! Z/C N/M G/B J/L
1. How they met

**ZACH P.O.V**

Today was a town day at Blackthorn Academy it was a school for supernatural beings but our cover was rich young men. My name is Zachary 'Zach' Goode my mom is an evil terrorist (I hate her by the way.) and works for a terrorist organization called the Circle of Cavan (COC). My powers are to control fire and the sun. My best friend Grant Newman could control storms and the wind. My friend Nick could fly and had super strength. Then finally Jonas he was the smartest person in the world and could create a force field.

Anyway we were sitting in a Blackthorn academy van and our teacher -Mr. Simon- was telling us our mission. "You need to find this girl-" He held up a picture of a beautiful girl with natural pin flat dirty blond hair with sea blue eyes she was wearing a necklace with a seahorse pendant hanging from the chain with a blue gem on the stomach of it. Right when I saw this picture I instantly fell in love with her and would anything to protect her. "and get her necklace and destroy it.

"Why?" A kid –Leo- asked. smiled. "Have you ever heard of Poseidon?" Mr. Simon asked we all nodded our heads. "Well this is his favorite –and only- Grandchild Cameron Morgan." Woah, I thought but he wasn't finished. "And she she is the most powerful being other than Zach, and that necklace only makes her stronger. Poseidon gave it to her the day she was born so, let's go!" He yelled we all shuffled out of the van and I knew that either my friends or I had to find her first and not let anything touch her.

 **CAMMIE P.O.V**

I was walking through the town of Roseville with my best friends Macey McHenry, Liz Sutton, and Bex Baxter. Let me explain my life Macey, Liz, Bex, and I go to Gallagher academy for only girls. Our cover was snobby rich girls but in reality our school is for supernatural beings. Liz is the smartest person ever and she had super hearing. Bex has super strength and heat vision. Macey is a mind reader and could shape shift. Then there is me the only goddess (other than my mom) living in the Gallagher walls. My Grandfather was Poseidon and no matter the stories you heard he only had one son –my father- Mathew Morgan so I could control all the elements of water. And my Grandmother Athena again only has _one_ child my mom Rachel Morgan, so I was an excellent fighter. Well anyways we were walking through Roseville –with NO mission weird – when in saw four boys our age who were _gorgeous._ Bex and Macey pulled Liz and I over to the boys. "Why hello." Macey said they all looked at me and seemed to sigh in relief. _What was that all about?_ I asked myself. "Hi I'm Nick and this is Jonas, Grant, and Zach." The boy –Nick– said pointing to a nerdish looking boy first then a tall boy – Grant – then the most gorgeous looking boy ever with _amazing_ green eyes –Zach. "Well I'm Macey and these are my best friends Bex, Liz, and Cammie." Macey responded for us. The rest of the boys had stopped staring at me but one Zach I was kinda falling in love with him. _Did I just say that?_ "CAMERON, CAMMIE, CAM!" someone called from behind me. "Yes dad?" I asked slowly turning around, my dad looked behind me at the boys and smiled. "Good you boys are here."

"Wait you know them?" my dad just nodded. "Cammie we have to go. Now! Boys your coming too." He said taking my hand and walking to the Gallagher van. Once we were at the van I asked the question. "So who's after me this time?" the question I asked shocked the boys. "Their school," he said pointing to the boys. "But not them I can tell you that."

"So are they after the same thing as the Circle?"

"Sort of."

 **Hey guys! It's Ally (not Ally Carter so consider this story officially disclaimed!) but this is my new story! I hope you like it and also I'm really sorry that I haven't updated "Wait, Seriously?" but my Grandpa recently died because of a surgery to get rid of his cancer and we were really close I hope you can forgive me I also I have volleyball two hours long after school. Love ya!**


	2. Confessions

When the car pulled into Gallagher the boys looked in awe. "So dad how do you know the boys?" I asked my dad looking to him and the boys in wonder. "Blackthorn." My father answered cryptically. I rolled my eyes and we walked into my dad's 'Office' he was the P&E teacher here so he got his own office right next to moms. "So what does your school want?" Liz asked directing her question to the boys. They all looked at each other and Grant answered. "Our teachers want that–" He pointed to my necklace. "and want to destroy it so you don't have as much power." Grant finished my dad was right –like always –they _did_ want my necklace like the Circle wants to keep it for themselves to have my power and take down Poseidon's blood line. But Blackthorn they just wanted to be on the top not just some little 16 year-old girl.

"Okay so what's the plan?" This time Macey asked my dad smiled at me sadly. "Okay Cammie since you are a descendant of Athena I know your punches hurt so _please_ don't hurt me." My dad said with almost complete seriousness. I would have laughed at my own father but I was a little worried as to what was making him act that way. "You aren't allowed to go onto any town days until we have everything with the Circle and Blackthorn sorted out so um, bye!" He said leaving the room I had never seen my dad 'scared' of me but I knew that he was only joking, well mostly.

"I can't believe this!" I yelled in frustration I had forgotten that the boys were there and calmed down so we could get to know them a little better for all I know they could work with the Circle. "So, we know your names but what are your powers and how old are you?" Bex demanded with false anger. "Well I'm Grant – as you already know – and I can control storms and the wind." Bex looked at him in wonder and awe I had never seen either of looks on her face and I had known her for _10 years!_ **(A/N I know that's not actually how long they've known each other I just wanted it to be that long.)** Next was Nick, I'm pretty sure that Macey swooned a little bit. _Man these boys are bringing out hole knew girls!_ I thought to myself.

"Well I can fly and have super strength." Next was Jonas who was staring at Liz she blushed and looked down at her feet. "I have super smarts and can create a force field." Last was Zach, he was amazing! And he hadn't stopped staring at me. I mean who ever looks at me, the Chameleon? "Well I can control fire and the sun." He said sadly looking down I was kinda sad too and even though I had barely known him I really liked him but there was no way my dad would let me date him. I mean he control's fire element and I control the water element how would that even work?

"Oh and we are all 17 but we are sophomores like you." Jonas added as an afterthought remembering our other question I smiled kinda sadly at him. "Now what can you guys do? Well other than Cammie we already know what she can do."

"What?"

"Nothing!" All but Zach responded.

"Well I have…"

 **I was gonna stop there but my birthday is next week so I will keep going. I like to give gifts on my birthday so, ya!**

 **Zach P.O.V**

"Well I have super smarts and super hearing." Jonas looked like a little kid on Christmas hearing what Liz had to say. I started to tune out thinking about Cammie (Who I have decided to call Gallagher girl *Smirking*) Right when I had said my powers I had realized that – even though I fell in love with her already – I couldn't have her even though I think she feels the same way as me considering the sad look in her eyes when I said those words. I would make things work with her even though we would have to keep it a secret.

 **So I'm sorry if it's bad I'm just dead tired anyways I hope you liked it! I will update hopefully soon but I have a volleyball game tomorrow. Love ya! Bye!**

 **xXx-Ally**


	3. The scandal

**CAMMIE P.O.V**

It has been five days since the boys had been here and all of the girls were either going after Grant or Zach. Whenever I saw Zach talk to another girl I got this twinge of jealousy even though I knew that we wouldn't be able to be together. "Hey, Zach." Tina said twirling a piece of her fake blonde hair around one of her fingers. "Tina." Zach said smirking turning to give her his full attention.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with me over there because I want to save you from Morgan. No one really likes her." She 'whispered'. "You've got it mixed up Tina." Zach responded turning away from Tina she gasped and spun on her heel walking off to pout to her friends. I smiled at Zach and he smirked back at me which caused me to role my eyes. "What's the matter Gallagher girl?"

He asked me looking into my eyes intensely I looked away and started to stand up. "Nothing I'm gonna go walk around before we have to go to bed." I responded walking out the door. I had ten minutes before dinner was over so I walked into my favorite passageway behind the Gallagher family tree tapestry. Knowing no one would come down here and disturb me I sat down and rested my head on the wall and cried.

I cried because the boy I loved who I had met only five days ago couldn't go out with because of our powers. I was still crying five minutes later when light poured in the passageway indicating that someone had moved the tapestry aside. "Gallagher girl, Cammie!?" Someone –Zach– exclaimed seeing me crying. I quickly wiped away my tears and smiled up at him. "Yeah?" I asked my voice hoarse from crying, _great_ I thought _now he definitely knows you were crying._ I mentally scolded myself.

"Why were you crying Gallagher girl?" Zach asked sitting down with me putting an arm around my shoulder. As much as I wanted to melt into his touch I scooted away from him he looked at me sad and confused and hurt that I pulled away from him. _Why would he look hurt?_ I thought.

"No reason." I said standing up but he just pulled me back down this time into his arms I blushed and looked down because our faces were only inches apart. He lifted up my chin and whispered. "I'm gonna be in so much trouble for this." I was about to ask him why but his lips then crashed onto mine.

 **ZACH P.O.V**

I looked into my Gallagher girl's beautiful sea blue eyes and whispered. "I'm gonna be in so much trouble for this." Then kissed her before she could respond she kissed back almost immediately I smiled into the kiss and we slowly stood up not taking our lips off of each other. When we were standing up I pinned her up against the cold stone wall of the passageway. When we pulled apart for air I asked her what I'd been wanting to ask her since I got here. "Cam will you go out with me?" I asked probably looking and sounding really hopeful she smiled but then it dropped and she looked me in the eyes and answered. "Zach I want to go out with you but if my dad found out he would try to keep you away from me." She then looked down at our feet, I lifted her chin up with my finger. "Then we won't let him or anyone find out unless you want to tell the girls." Her face instantly lit up and kissed me. "I'm gonna tell the girls and you can tell the boys. But when we're with more people than them we have to act normal, okay?" She said l and I nodded. "So I take that as a yes you will be my girlfriend. Cam smiled and said. "Duh." And we each left the passageway heading to our rooms.

 **Tada! Okay so I will post two today cause I have enough time because I stayed home from school because I'm VERY sick. And it's my mom's birthday and I can't have her birthday dinner :(. I just hope I get over this by Saturday (My birthday) anyway I hope you liked it I will post another chap. In a little bit! Luv ya!**

 **xXx-Ally**


	4. She's your What?

**ZACH P.O.V**

"Hey where were you?" Jonas asked looking up from his laptop. "Walking around. What are you looking at?" I asked Jonas he shrugged and showed me the computer. When I looked on the screen it showed my Gallagher girl and her roommates I instantly smiled at what they were talking about. _I guess I don't have to tell the boys anymore._

"Cameron Ann Morgan where the bloody hell were you!" Bex yelled at Cam. "I, was with Zach." She responded my roommates all looked at me and I smirked. "What were you doing?" Inquired Liz. "He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. But you can't tell anyone!" She added quickly. My roommates looked shocked and proud. "WHAT! Cam if your dad finds out he will _kill_ you!" Macey screeched. "That's why we aren't gonna tell my dad!" Gallagher girl responded.

Bex now jumped in, "I'm in not to tell your dad." The other two nodded in agreement. "Goodnight girls." Liz said.

"Goodnight." They responded and went to sleep. "So, were you gonna tell us that you were dating Cammie?" Nick asked looking me dead in the eye. "Right when we were down watching them I responded with a shrug. "Night." Grant said "Night." We all responded then we fell into a nice peaceful sleep until 2:00 am when the CODE BLACK sirens blared through the school. We all shot out of bed and ran over to the computer to see that Macey Bex and Liz were all panicking then I realized why. Gallagher girl was gone. That's when I took off running.

 **CAMMIE P.O.V**

I was walking through the passageway Zach and I were in earlier when the CODE BLACK sirens started to blare. I knew that my friends were probably freaking out but I couldn't leave the passage because I heard the voice of none other than Catherine *last name unknown*. "MOVE MOVE we need to find her!" She yelled. "What are you doing here?" Asked a voice that I had come to love –Zach. "What can't a loving mother come and visit her son?" _Mother? This is Zach's mom!_ "You were never my mother!" Zach yelled. "I gave you a job in the Circle which you gratefully took until two weeks ago!" Catherine yelled back. _Zach's part of the Circle? No no no!_ "I never wanted to be a part of the Circle and you know it!"

"No, no, no!" I yelled realizing what Zach had just said too late. I walked out of the passageway to see that only Zach stood there looking at me with concerned eyes. "Cammie, wait I can explain." He said the code black was still going on so I had to be quick about this. I walked up to him and kissed him with so much passion even I was surprised. "No explaining necessary." I smiled even though the chaos going on around us. We then ran hand in hand to find his mother. When we reached the Grand Hall I saw my mom dad and Uncle Joe all fighting off Catherine's goons.

I looked over to the window to see it being broken by a ball of fire being thrown against it. "Cammie, down!" Zach yelled but it was too late the fire ball hit me in the stomach and I went down yelling in pain. I saw Catherine smirk and all of her goons ran off with Catherine I moaned in pain as I rolled over. I saw Zach's worried face leaning over me. "Water." I choked out and my dad instantly put water on my wound.

The pain went down but it was still there but I took Zach down to the library and I opened one of my passageways that I only knew about and sat him down next to me on one of the bean bags in there. "So she's your mom." I stated simply not as a question just as a statement. "Cammie I'm not part of the Circle and I never will be." I looked him in the eye and saw he was telling the truth. I started playing with my necklace and he smiled not smirked. "You know if you never had that necklace I would have never met you." I just smiled sadly. "Well I don't want to think about that." I said walking over to him and kissing him goodnight again. "I will have to give you an extra kiss before breakfast when we have to act like we are only friends." Zach said playing with my hair. I sighed sadly "Okay goodnight." I said kissing his cheek. "Goodnight Gallagher girl be safe." I nodded and left the passageway and went to my room.

 **Time skip: Tomorrow morning before breakfast**

The boys were sitting in our room and they all wanted Zach and I to explain but breakfast started in 15 minutes and I wanted to spend some time with Zach before Tina started to flirt with him again. "Well we will tell you after dinner we gotta go and remember don't tell anyone anything about us." Zach said pointing a finger between him and I. They nodded their heads and we walked out the door and quickly dodged all the security camera's and went into a passageway before we were caught. "So breakfast is going to be a blast with Tina." I said sarcastically. Zach smirked down at me. "Hey it's not my fault how hot I am." He said in a joking tone I rolled my eyes and we sat down on the floor of the passage he pulled me onto his lap and rubbed circles in my back. "I'm sorry about my mom I won't ever let her hurt you, again." He looked really guilty and I wasn't gonna have. "Hey, it's not your fault so don't ever think otherwise." I told very sternly looking into his eyes he smiled and kissed me then we stood up dusted off and went to the Grand Hall for breakfast. And right when we walked through the doors we heard. "Oh Zachy!"

 **So here it is Chapter four do you guys want more Circle action? Do you want the Circle to get Cam's necklace and them have to get it back? Also thank you to all of my reviewers you are all SO SWEET! Have a nice night!**

 **xXx-Ally**


End file.
